A computer system may include a processor to execute code of a program. The code may include various instructions. The instructions may include indirect branch instructions which modify the control flow of the program. In some situations, the use of indirect branch instructions may expose the computer system to malicious call/jump oriented programming.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.